


fear the beast in gravity falls

by Choppedblazewere



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Gravity Falls, crossover - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choppedblazewere/pseuds/Choppedblazewere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dipper and mabel pines,adopted children of professor mcgucket,were going to attend the science fair with their caretaker. they got more then what they bargained for.Gravity Falls Beauty and the Beast AU, based on artsycrapfromsai.tumblr's Beauty and the Beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beast awakens

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks.but i fell so in love with this au! i had to do something for it.im properly not going to do the whole story but some sections of it i will do.this is just the intro to stan and ford transformation.

A long time ago,in a small coastal town,lived twin boys.

 

Ford, the first one,was incredibly intelligent, but was so focused on his research he didnt care for much at all, he always had this journal with him every where he went and wrote down his thoughts and experiences.

 

The other, Stan, was incredibly charming and trustworthy, but he didnt care much for himself, but he was always ready for a fight.

And though the boys were very much different they loved each other deeply. They were inseparable – never one was far from the other.

 

But as they grew older,Stan began to realize the more love that ford got then him. Ford was always loved, even by their parents while Stan was left alone.

 

He felt like a burden.

 

So he drifted away from him thinking Ford didnt need him. He didnt blame Ford or anyone else, he blamed himself for not being as talented and smart as his twin.

 

And one day they got into a fight, it was a stupid fight, and Stan ran away, thinking nobody finally cared for him anymore.

 

Ford tried going after him but he couldlnt catch up. Finally he went home feeling ashamed he decided to try tracking his twin, days ,weeks,months passed and no sign of him.

 

 

One fateful day, ford came upon a a beautiful castle, on a hilltop overlooking a gorgeous view of a ocean.

 

He expected to find it in ruins but when he went inside he found it furnished and fire in every grate.

But nobody was there, so he made himself home for the night.

 

But just when he started to think about who might own this castle, a loud, thunderous, laugh echoed throughout the castle, that made him jump out of his skin.

 

He turned around and stood face to face with a large, one eyed , triangular creature.

 

He informed ford that he was trespassing on private property and he should get out.

 

As this creature was talking ford grabbed for his journal and was writing down this fascinating one eyed demon. Ford completely ignored what the demon said and asked what his name was, and he introduced himself as Ford.

 

The demon introduced himself as bill and asked why are you not afraid of me I dont care for humans you should be afraid of me.

 

Ford couldnt explain why he wasnt he just shrugged and said I dont know you just dont seem terrifying to me, Bill.

 

Bill was confused and infuriated at the same time, what did this human think he could just walk up to his property and have this much pride at himself how dare he, I will just have to trick this human.

 

He said okay,human I will tell you my secrets.

 

Ford moved into the castle and learned many things from the demon. He wrote three journals from all that he learned.

 

But he was deceived.

 

This demon revealed himself to be a evil creature and wanted to use the twin to spread his evil magic across the world.

 

Ford was thrown into a dungeon untill he helped the demon.

 

In desperation, the twin called for his brother to help save him.

 

But when the second brother finally arrived, he didnt know what was happening.

 

And instead of helping Stan coulnt get over what Ford did to him and in rage and bitterness wasnt able to stop the demon.

 

The demon looked into Stans heart and saw what he thought of his twin.

 

The demon used his magic and spread it throughout the town, all the people of the nearby town was infected with the evil magic.

 

Ford could only watch in horror as his brother transformed before his eyes, Stan fell unconscious and shot up a few feet,his chest expanded,back hunched, ripping through his clothes. His feet and hands turning into paws with cruel claws, and dark hair began to cover his entire body. He screamed and screamed. His eyes rolling into their sockets, his face changing from a handsome young man into a wolf like abomination.

 

And as for you ford ,the demon said, you care so much for that journal why dont you become it, and in a snap ford and the journal became one.

 

As Stan was regaining conscious, the demon said I have looked into both your hearts and have turned you ford into the journal that you cared more about then your brother, and Stan into a beast as furious as your temper.

 

If you Stan could find true love, and then in turn love yourself, the curse on the castle and the town would be broken. But for every year the curse stayed,your brothers book would lose another page and forget one thing about himself and you, and if the curse wasnt broken before the last page fell, then chaos would engulf the entire world.

 

And with that bill left,laughing as he went, leaving the two twins to their fate.

 

Ford, Ford!!! what happened? Im so sorry I should have listened to you, im so sorry who will ever love me now that im like this?Stan said crying as he picked up the journal ford was stuck in.

 

Fords face was in the golden hand and he was crying too.

 

He tried pointing for Stan to read whats inside the journal.

 

It read, its okay Stan its not your fault that this happened its my fault im sorry for getting us both in this mess, now we both will die like this im so sorry, was scribbled throughout the page.

 

Stan tried to hold ford even though his hands were shaky and he coulnt really grasp him with his claws.

He accidentally scratched one of the pages.

 

They both felt the pain.

 

Stan bolted back like he was shot, and dropped ford.

 

Ford wrote, what did that??why did I felt pain??

 

Stan was too afraid to touch ford again, he just said I think we are connected by this dumb curse we can feel each others pain, im sorry for hurting you.

 

Stan got up and ran out of the room, crying even more for hurting his brother.

 

Ford tried calling to him saying it wasnt his fault you didnt know come back!!! please Stan come back!!! im sorry this is all my fault!!! STAN!!!

 

he called and called for hours crying but Stan didnt come back.

 

~30 years later~


	2. Our Twin Heroes

“come on Mabel, your going to get lost at this rate.” Dipper shouted.

Mornings in the market were always a minefield. People of all were hustling and bustling to and fro from the baker to the butcher to the blacksmith buying and selling wares. It probably wasn`t the best place for a couple of small kids to be, but that didn`t stop them.

 

Young twins Dipper and Mabel dodged and weaved through the traffic. They were trying to reach the library. Not only was it a calm in this storm of people but Dipper finished his book last night and was hoping to return it.

“i just want to return my book without getting trampled is that too much to ask?” Dipper grumpled as he tried catching his breath on the foot of the doorway of the dairy.

 

“you`ve gotta move like your dancing dipdop!” Mabel said as she swayed to and fro around the bustling people.

 

“not dancing” the boy said flatly.

 

“oh come on, its fun, it will also help if you sing alittle!!” she lited up.

 

“not singing either” he insisted.

 

“good morning kids, where are you off to?” the baker greeted them carrying a tray with bread.

 

“oh the library, I just finished this wonderful story” Dipper answered excitedly. “its about this case with two brothers that-”

 

“that`s nice, hey you come over here and help me with this.” the bake shoved through giving the tray to somebody.

 

“why do grownups ask questions they don`t want answered?” Mabel wondered aloud.

 

Dipper shrugged as he looked around for a gap big enough for two kids in the direction of the library.

 

While he waited he noticed people casting glares at them. He knew what the townsfolk thought of them “cute but weird” they all said. Mabel wasn`t bothered, she said thats just how they act dont let it bother you, but it did to Dipper. Ever since theyre parents dropped them off at this town saying something about this castle and they`re uncles disappeared there and that they should be fine.

 

They eventually got a hold of a book about the legend of gravity falls castle and believing it was true and asking the folk about it. they just dismissed him and his sister saying “its just a story to scare little kids aren`t you too old to believe in any of that anyways?” they insisted. Dipper believed ,no, he knew it wasn`t just some story. When he looked up the towns history it all fit, it coulnt be some story. It was there only lead to their remaining family.

 

Only one person in the whole town believed them. The only one was the local knock, old man Mcgucket, and who is a brilliant inventor, was a bit on the crazy side. One was he has some serious memory issues, and what he did remember seemed impossible.

 

He clamied he lived in the castle thirty years ago. And it didn`t help that he inventions often wreaked havoc on the town. But,despite his eccentricities, Mcgucket was a kind man through and through, and had taken the orphans in as soon as he learned they had no place to stay.

 

Dipper and Mabel have been living with him ever since.

 

After a bit of careful maneuvering and almost getting trampled so many times they couldn`t even count, they finally made it to the library.

 

“ahh, good morning, Dipper, Mable, how are you two?” the librarian asked them as they came in.

 

“good, we`ve come to return this book.” Dipper replied.

 

“wow, finished already? That was quick!!” the librarian asked.

 

“yeah!! I couln`t put it down. I stayed up late last night reading it. Do you have the new one?” he replied excitedly.

 

“he really isnt kidding he did stayed up all night, he kept me up” Mable replied as she looked through the books.

 

The librarian laughed. “lets see the Twin Brothers Case, right, hmm..” the librarian read through the catalog cards. “nope, it seems like you read every one.”

 

“that sucks, when do you think you`ll get the next one?”

 

“i dont know kid, it might take a while since we live in nowhere town” the librarian scoffed.

 

“oh, and Mabel that mermaid book that you wanted did come”

 

“it did, yeah!!!” she replied excitedly.

 

“but I kinda skimmed through it and it doesn`t seem age appropriate.”

 

“ awww, man”Mabel deflected. “then can I have this one.” she gave the librarian a book.

 

“but maple you already read this one, twice!” the librarian laughed.

 

“well its my favorite, far off lands, meeting your soul mate, fighting grand monsters.” as she said this she was dancing all over the place.

 

“okay okay if you like it that much you can have it.”

 

“really!!! I can!!! thank you, thank you so much” she ran to him and hugged him with stars in her eyes.

 

“yes, yes, your welcome.” the librarian smiled.

 

“Mable come on stop killing the poor man, we have to go home.”Dipper said as he dragged Mabel away from the librarian.

 

“thanks for letting her keep the book, I appreciate it”

 

“no problem” the librarian waved them off.

 

Dipper had to keep track of Mable and make sure both of them dont get killed cause she was so focused on her book she wasn`t looking where she was going.

 

“Mable come on you need to play attention to where your going or your going to get trampled.”Dipper complained.

 

“oh but Dipper look this is my favorite part. This is where she meets prince charming, but she doesn`t know that untill chapter 3!” maple said excitedly.

 

“yes, yes” gosh am I like this when I read books?

 

Mable voice caught the attention of Gideon

 

“why Mable, I had a feelin` I would run into you here.” Gideon gleeful smiled broadly at her.

 

“hello Dipper” he said weakly.

 

And here was Gideon, he wanted to marry maple just cause of her looks. He would do anything to marry her, even woo her on saying he believed her about gravity falls castle. Luckily Mable wasn`t charmed by him.

 

“what do you want Gideon.” Dipper said dully.

 

“Gideon please go away.” Mable said without lifting her eyes from her book.

 

And of course Gideon doesn`t like being ignored like that. He went over and took the book from her.

 

“hey give that back!!”Mable tried going after him to reach the book.

 

he was flipping the pages saying “how can you read this there is no pictures.”

 

“ you heard what she said give that back!!” Dipper said going up to Gideon.

 

Ghost- eyes, Gideon`s hulking lackey, smiled broadly and flashed his muscles.

 

“well it would help if you had some imagination” Mable said sarcastically. 

 

“Mable maybe its time you started getting your head out of books” he threw the book away and it landed in a mud puddle.

 

“and start thinking about the more important things.”

 

“no stop.”

 

both twins ran for the book but Ghost-eyes stopped them, putting his arm in front of them.

 

“and start thinking about me.”

 

Mable bit ghost-eyes arm and ran to get the book.

 

“ouch, she bit me. You little brat!”

 

as he let go of Dipper, he ran over to Mable and grabbed hold of her.

 

“the whole towns talking about it, its not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas , thinking” the albino said with a disgusted tone.

 

“what do you know, Gideon?”dipper said strongly.

 

“ I know that we are the two cutest people in town .” Gideon said matter of factly.

 

“its expected that we end up together. Come on Ill show you my trophies.”

 

he went over to Mable, shoving Dipper out of his way, and put his arm around her pulling her down the road.

 

Dipper ran after them but Mable turned around and winked, so he backed off.

 

“no I cant Gideon we have to get home to help the professor” she wiggled out of his arm.

 

“goodbye”

 

she ran to Dipper, the both of them running towards the professors house.

 

As they were heading home they heard an explosion coming from that direction. Mcgucket was always making some sort of racket. Or, well, more accurately his inventions were. And that will follow up by a loud “ doggone it!”

 

they came home to smoke everywhere and loud bangs coming from the basement.

 

“professor?” they both said through the smoke.

 

“now how`d that happe`” Mcgucket said coughing.

 

Mable went up to Mcgucket making sure he was alright. “are you alright, professor?”

 

“i will be if this godforsake` machine will work” he said kicking the machine.

 

Mable giggled, “you always say that, but you always do fix them”

 

“no, I mean it this tim` ill never get this thing working again” he said frustrated.

 

“yes you will, how will you win first place at the fair tomorrow then?” Dipper interjected.

 

“sure,sure whatever you say” Mcgucket got back to working. “how was the library?”

 

“the librarian let me keep a book!!!”Mable said happily. “he didnt have dippers book though.”

 

after a moments hesitation..“hey professor, do you think we`re... weird” dipper asked.

 

“what? What`d make you have an idea like that?”

 

“i dont know...its just what some people are saying around town.” dipper said glumly, burying his hands in his jacket, turning away.

 

“you know what I say? Ignor` them. They dont` know what ther`e saying.” the old man reassured him patting him on the head.

 

“now lets see if this sucke` works.” he turned the handle, a whole bunch of knobs and things turned, smoke started coming from it. A crane went down and picked up a haystack then set it down across the room.

 

“it works, professor!!!” Dipper and Mable said at the same time bouncing around Mcgucket. “it works!!!”

 

“it does?” he said confused. As another haystack was set next to him his face lit up. “it does!!!”

 

“you really did it!!!” they said again this time Mcgucket bounced around with them but being careful as to not hit the machine.

 

“yes, yes, now Dipper jus` come help me take this panel off this here doohickey .” he declared.

 

The day of the fair came bright and clear as ever. Mcgucket ,with the help of a grumbling Dipper , had loaded his invention onto a cart and hitched it to the stray raccoon that hangs around our house.

 

“c`mon raccoon wife, git!!” the old inventor shouted. The raccoon just stood there chewing on anything that got within distance.

 

“can we come?” Dipper pleaded.

 

“nah, you two gotta stay here an` keep an eye on the inventions I aint` takin` with me.” Mcgucket insisted as he adjusted the straps binding the raccoon to the cart.

 

“we`re gonna miss ya!!” Mabel hugged him “come home soon, and you better bring plenty of first place ribbons, you hear?”

 

“bye you two, take care while im gone” the old man advised as he led the raccoon along with his hat.

 

That was the last we would see of him for days....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took a while im really not used to writing sorry XD but here it is!! next chapter we are meeting beast!stan!!


	3. the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter i think is a longer one then the others so enjoy!!

Mcguckets journey started out pretty uneventful. Raccoon wife was going at a pretty slow pace, but the weather looked good, and the trail was through the peaceful countryside. But as it turned dark it was getting hard to see, so hard in fact you couldn't see your hand inches from your nose.

“raccoon wife, stop, we`d need light”

he made raccoon stop then got off. As he lit his lantern however a gnome darted past raccoon scaring her. She reared up and tipped over the cart.

“sweet sarsaparilla!! stop wife stop!!” he said while pulling on the lend, trying to calm her down.

His efforts only upset her more, as she tried getting away.

“great job, smebulock!” jeff, the leader of the gnomes, complemented his dumb lackey as he stepped out of the bush.

“now, lets see what parts we can scramble off this baby!”

mcguckets efforts were in vain as she ran away fast into the woods.

“no, darn raccoon, come back!!” he tried running after her, but she was too fast for his old legs.

He looked around warily, he has no idea where he was, and his equipment was back with the gnomes. He couldn't see anything.

The old inventor had no choice but to stumble around and hope for the best.

Eventually he found a path

“a path!! now I just have to follow this towards town.”

he picked the direction that looked more familiar and set off.

He soon ran into a fork in the road. An old, weathered sign marked two branches, but one was so worn it was impossible to see in the dark. The second one's words were clear though. GRAVITY FALLS CASTLE.

“welp. I know where im not goin`” mcgucket turned to the dark trail sign pointed away from the other road.

The more he went down the path, the more familiar it felt.

“hmm.. have I been here before?” he questioned to the air. Is this the direction to town..no, it looks a little different, why does this feel so familiar?! He thought.

A cold shiver went down mcguckets spine as he heard a distant wolf howl.

As seconds ticked by he heard another, much more closer.

Jus` hurry, he told himself as he started picking up speed, I know this area somehow. I feel like im close to something!

As he predicted the path ended just ahead. But it wasn't the town it ended at gravity falls castle. Why did he recognize it? No matter now fiddleford we need shelter, he thought.

His only chance of survival is barricading himself in the castle and away from the wolves.

But he has heard rumors about this castle about a terrifying beast that lives there. But what is worse the wolves or this beast that may or may not be true?

He knew his decision, he ran to the grand oak doors banging on it shouting his lungs out, “please, help me, there is wolves chasing me!!! please”.

There was no answer.

He banged and banged against the doors, “please!”.

The wolves were getting closer, he had to seek shelter, just as he was about to run the doors opened as if someone opened them from inside.

“oh thank heave`” he signed running inside as fast as he could, shutting the doors behind him.

He let out a deep sigh, his heart was beating against his chest, but he wasn't out of the woods just yet he thought, he will have to face this beast if it's real.

As he went inside he couldn't stop thinking that this place seemed so familiar but foreign it was giving him a headache.

“dude, someone's here what do we -” a voice whispered.

“shut up!! do you want to get in trouble with monsieur?” another voice hissed

“no I guess not.but he looks like he's cold, he's going to get sick at this rate.” the first voice said.

“wh-who's there?” mcgucket called out with a shaky voice, turning in circles, trying to find the source of the voices.

“who the heck is this loser?” another voice whispered.

“robbie, shut up!! do you all want to get in trouble? What if he finds out?” the second voice said.

“sh- show yersevles!” he demanded.

“who cares what HE thinks?” the last voice said.

“yeah!! hey you! Look down here!” mcgucket looked down and nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was a hammer with a face and moving around. “ugh, seriously soos!?”

suddenly the whole room was full of movement, everywhere he looked random objects were hopping and stretching as if they were alive! And as he looked around he realized they all had faces, so they must be real!

“what is this? What are you? What in tarnation is goin` on here?” mcgucket cried. His heart was beating out of his chest.

“it's okay dude calm down don't freak out on us” a rusty axe hopped towards him.

“ and he's freaking out, great” the third voice said. Mcgucket could see that it was coming from a black guitar from the foot of the stairs.

“hey, somebody get him a blanket!” the rusty axe called out.

“ ok take it easy man. Come on let's set you by the fire you look freezing” she, or at least it sounded like a she, led him to a huge comfy looking yellow recliner.

“yes, come on now just calm down, ok?”

the old man nodded mutely as he sat comfortably on the chair. It was incredibly comfortable, but he realized the way the cushions engulfed him, it seemed whoever or whatever usually occupied it was much bigger than he was.

“heres your blanket,dude, do you want hot chocolate?” the hammer from earlier popped up, somehow tossing the blanket over his shoulders, even though he has no arms.

Mcgucket realizing how cold he was, nodding at the question.

“ooohh we are all going to be dead. We are all so dead, you even let him in HIS chair” robbie griped.

“cut it out robbie won't you're the one you said it doesn't matter what he thinks?” the axe snapped at him.

“yeah but that was before you set him in his chair! Im sure he'll be perfectly fine with that!!” robbie snapped back.

“calm down, even if he did find out, we won't be dead” wendy insisted. “he will just throw a tantrum which isnt it stuff we normally deal with on a daily basis and anyways he isn't going to stay long are you mister?”

mcgucket nodded mutely.

“uhh wendy I won't be to sure about that if I were you” the hammer said nervously, in the direction of the stairs.

“why won't I be? Just relax soos he isn't going to find out, right soos?” wendy said as she spun around to soos.

In a minute she was frozen in fear looking across the room. “oooohhh...” the axe girl gulped.

“i'm not going to find out what?” a rough voice growled getting closer.

Mcgucket looked to the side to see a hulking beast walking towards him, clearing the space with one bound . It was covered in a shaggy grey fur and had the face of a hairy gargoyle. Its hulking movements were half way between a bear and a wolf.

“who is this loser? And why is he here?” the beast growled at him, keeping him in eye contact.

“thank you that's what I said but they didn't listen to me” robbie chimed in.

“CAN IT TWERP!!” the beast roared at the guitar before rounding at the old man.

“well, old man? Ya deaf or somethin`? Unless you dont want anything GET OUT!!”

“I-I-I was- I was lost in the woods- I” mcgucket struggled finding his words. He was terrified, confused, lost.

But as he now got a good look at the beast's face there was something..familiar.. about it.. about him. Despite his monstrous features he had shockley human eyes, a deep brown color, that was filled with not that much ferocity but fear, loneliness.

“what`re staring at?” the beast asked angrily, coming closer.

“I didnt-I- this is going to sound crazy but-” I think I used to know you.

“oh I get it now!” he bellowed. “you've come to stare at us freaks, right!? Youve people make me sick! You think you are better than us `cuz we're different! Is that it, huh!?”

“no it's not like that at all! The old man was finally able to find his words “i got lost, then there was wolves, I just needed a place to stay!”

“sure, okay ,you want a place to stay? Well are ya going to pay me for it?” the beast roared.

“i don't have anything on me.”

“well then I know a place where you can stay” the beast smiled dangerously, grabbing mcgucket roughly, and dragging him away.

The enchanted turned objects watched in frozen fear until they heard the door leading to the dungeons slam shut.

“just the usual, huh?” robbie sneered.

“shut up, that was actually pretty calm even for him” wendy muttered.

Robbie signed.

 

Two days later.. the twins hear a knock at the door they both look at each other with excitement

“could that be the Professor, Mable!!!” dipper said as he practilly fell out of his chair.

“ I dont know but if it is him he took an unusually long time at the fair” she replied running to the door, only to open it finding her worst nightmare smiling at her.

“who is it mabel??” dipper said running to mable.

“ oh its you gideon what do you want?” gideon stood at the doorstep,smiling, dolled up from head to toe, with ghost eyes standing menacingly behind him and what looked like at least half of the townsfolk waiting in anticipation.

“mabel, my sweet, todays yer lucky day!” gideon crowed. “todays the day your dreams come true”

“is this the day you're moving away and never coming back?” mabel signed dryly.

Gideon laughed awkwardly “ohho youve got such a sense of humor! jus`t another reason I love ya so much!”

“gideon, im the love expert, and what this is isn't love” the girl informed him, crossing her arms sullenly.

“oh my mabell`, y`know I love ya so, but ya cant really call yerself an expert if youve never kept a boyfriend longer then a single date.” gideon countered back.

Mabel gasped, shocked and hurt that he would bring in her many failed romantic attempts.

“but thats all going to change!” the boy assured her. “ im askin` ya to be my full time girlfriend!! just picture us together in a log cabin with a fire burning in front of us-”

“gideon, get out of our property now, ive already told you a billion times!!!! I. WILL.NOT.DATE.YOU.NEVER.” she was pissed now.

With every word she pushed him back, finally slamming the door in his face, followed by a bang from outside.

“mabel are you okay?” dipper asked warily.

“do I look like i'm okay??” she rounded on him with red cheeks.

“ I take that as a no” he said trying to calm her down.

“ehhhee...shes jus`.... nervous, yes that it, nervous!” gideon trying to assured the crowd, rubbing the spot on his chest where she pushed him.

“really boss?” ghost eyes asked. “that kinda sounded like another rejection.”

“shut it!” the albino said trying to hit him. “you mark my words ghost eyes, mabel will be mine, one day!!”

“can you believe that creep asked me to be his girlfriend!”mabel ranted. “why would I after what he said about you and the professor!!?? after all the times i've threatened him with my grappling hook?? what will I take for him to get the hint? I don't want to be stuck somewhere for the rest of my life, I want adventure!!! and I know he isn't going to care about that!! sometimes I just want to grab him by his stupid white hair and just-” she mimed shaking, squeezing, and throwing something.

Usually dipper would laugh at that, but he was dead silent.

He just sat there, staring out the window.

“um, dipper? Hello, venting here. Normally you love listening to me vent.”

“sorry it's just.. he should've been back by now.” dipper explained.

“you mean mcgucket?” she asked.

Dipper nodded.

“ dont worry he probably met some rich business guy who is offering to buy his inventions, and that's why he is taking so long!”

“but normally he sends a message if he is going to be gone longer”

“maybe he forgot, you know him when he gets excited he dont think about anything else.” mabel shrugged.

“yeah, thats probably it.” dipper agreed, he tried shrugging it off but something just didnt feel right.

Then they heard a commotion outside.

“that must be him now!” mabel cheered, and the twins rushed out to find raccoon wife, but nothing else, no mcgucket, no invention, not even the cart. Just a really spooked out raccoon.

Mabel gasped and ran to raccoon trying to calm her down “raccoon! What happened? Where's mcgucket? Is he okay?”

“mabel stop its a raccoon it cant talk!” dipper said flatly. “but it looks like we've got an adventure on our hands! Let's follow raccoon wife back the way it came and hopefully find some clues on what happened to the professor!”

“dipper there is a big difference between reading and doing. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“trust me mabel ive got this” dipper assured her. “besides if we don't who will? Its not like anyone will care if mcgucket just disappeared”

"well what about sherif glubbs? maybe we can convince him to help us?... oh wait no he is too busy with the wedding isnt he?"

"yep exactly, so no one will help us, so grab the supplies and lets go!" and with that they left within 2 minutes. following the trail was simple at first.

the raccoon was running around frantically and left clear enough footprints around the town.

they followed the tracks north of the town to the edge of the forest. there was still a clear trail of broken underbrush to follow, but the raccoon stopped hesitate to go.

"looks like its heading straight into the deep forest" dipper observed.

"dipper you know what mcgucket has said about the forest" mabel warned him.

" yes but what about the legends saying the gravity falls castle is in the forest. what if its true? aren't you curious what happened to our family? dont you remember what our parents said when they left us here? this is our only clue about our family." dipper tried confessing mabel.

mabel shuffled her feet a bit, thinking it over before looking up at her brother and nodding "alright lets go, but if we dont find mcgucket by tonight we are coming back!"

dipper chuckled "ok mabel"

and so they trudged on but really soon it turned dark, and worse of all its started snowing. mabel tugged at the thin shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders against the wind the threadied to tear it away any second.

There was a freak storm that came from the east that came on really fast and caught them both unprepared. They foolishly only brought short sleeves and shorts.

Snow beaten against her eyes making it hard to see straight. She blinked them away as they got to a road sign.

Dipper went forward with his lantern saying “ it either says 'stay back, return from once ya came' or ' sta back, return fern one va dane” he said backing up and turning to mabel “either way I think we`re going the right way.”

mabel could barely hear him over her chattering teeth and the whistling wind. “dipper!” she cried. “ we arent even on the path anymore, its night out, mcguckets gone, we didn't tell anyone where we were going, and in ten min im going to turn to a human popsicle!!”

“come on we got to be almost there!”

mabel was freezing from head to toe, her legs were sore from troughing through a foot of snow. Her whole body felt wobbly and numb.

“dipper lets at least find some shelter or something to wait out this storm.”

dipper slung his arm around mabel shoulders, shielding her from some of the cold. His fingers reached for her hand. She was as cold as ice.

“what would mcgucket do if he was in our situation?” dipper thought out loud.

Mabel sighed as she picked the lantern from dippers grasp and cast the soft glow into the forest.

Moments later she gasped.

“well hornswaggle my goatknees! Theres a carpet- bagger in the turnip stands!!” she shouted, doing her best imitation of the excited hillbilly. She even threw in an excited jig.

“mabel, what are you doing?”

“shelter ho!” she pointed beyond the road to a narrow, overgrown, nearly not existing path through the old trees. Tacked on to one of the trees was an old, barely legitable sign.

“castle 1.68 miles ahead.” dipper read.

He glanced down the pitch black path and noted the low hanging branches that swayed to and fro like grappling hands in the fierce wind.

“i dont know about this dipper this does seem rather trapish.” mabel said.

“well either case we have to get out of this snowstorm” dipper shrugged. “and we have a mystery on our hands. We should at least go investigate, maybe mcgcucket stumbled in there. Or at least lets hope its warm.”

they plodded on for hours. Everything was pitch black at this point. The light from their lantern was weak. Between the dim light and the harsh snow they can barely see anything.

Finally their lantern fell upon an enormous iron wrought gate.

The gate appeared out of the forest so suddenly, it was like something from a dream. Roots and vines intertwined through the immovable rusty spikes.

“dipper look!” mabel said pointing.

She cast the lantern up and saw the huge castle through the darkness.

The gates were barely open, just enough so their tiny bodies could fit through. Dipper looked down and barely saw mcguckets hat through the snow.

“look there's the professor's hat! He must have come here.”

“well what are we waiting for?”mabel grabbed his arm and dragged him along, pushing a trench through the snow.

“ohhh do you think theres a princess? Or a prince?” mabel sang. “or a fairy princess!?”

“ill just settle for a fire”

they ran up to the door and mabel screeched to a halt.

Dipper rammed into her, both crashing into the snow. “mabel why did you stop? What happened?”

“ umm dipper why would the door be open?”

the massive oak doors were just opened enough for them to slip through.

“lucky for us.”dipper said. “if it was locked we would have to come up with a plan”

“is this a trap? Why would it be opened? Why would princesses leave the door open with a storm going on?” she asked.

“maybe they leave it open to invite apprentices in?” dipper said.

“you think so?” mabel smiled softly.

“maybe”


	4. mabel and dipper meets the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here`s the new chapter!!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

As usually when the master of the house got mad (which was frequently) he left a mess in his path. Broken steps on the staircase, cracked floorboards, stuff broken, just the usual. And as always it was soos’s job to fix it.

“Hammering away… hammering nails… fixing stuff, doot-doo-doo~” he sang out loud as he worked. “You know what i can make a musical number on this note, oh i'm a handy hammer~” 

His improv musical number was interrupted by a pair of new, shouting voices downstairs. 

“Mcgucket… are you here, mcgucket? ...oh mcgucket!!”

Soos peeks out the door on top of the stairs to see two kids wandering around the front entrance, peering around and calling the same name over and over again.

“Oh man!! Dudes!!!” He called out to the other denizens of the castle. “There are kids in the castle!” 

“What??!! Really??” Wendy asked excited. “I want to see!!! Don't you all understand?? They will be the ones to break the spell!!! I just know it!!” 

“Mabel! Wait i think i heard a voice over here” 

“Come on. We can lead them to the old man!! Maybe they can save us!!” Wendy lead everyone to the direction of the dungeon.

The door opened and all the people objects stopped what they were doing and pretended to be inanimate.

The door opened with a loud creak and two young children, a boy and a girl, stepped in. “hello is someone there? I swear mabel i heard a voice in this direction.” The boy said. 

“Sure, dipper suuuure” 

“Weird. I could've sworn..” The boy muttered as he looked around.

“This place sure is clean for being desired for apparently the past century..” Mabel observed.

Thanks dudes! I put allot of work into this place! Soos wanted to say, but he got in a lot of trouble with the boss the last time, so he kept quiet. 

“Look mabel these broken steps were really recent” he found where the beast dragged the old man up the stairs. “I dont think its deserted at all! Somebody must live here!” 

“Do you think it's the people our parent wrote from our parents letter?” His sister asked excitedly. 

“ i dunno! Maybe? But we've gotta keep looking around and see if anyone have seen mcgucket. Thats our top priority right now” 

“Yeah!! Okay” 

The two kids races down the hall, continuing to call out to their protector. But of course, the wrong direction of the dungeon. 

“Crap” wendy hissed, running after them.

After a bit of running around and a couple of stuff thrown this way and that to get the kids attention, giving soos a heart attack in the process. They finally managed to get to the right door. “And this is why i hate kids” said robbie, they all nodded, panting.

“Hello.. Mcgucket?” They opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. There was a spiral staircase leading upwards.

“Okay, one of us has to lead them up the stairs and to the prison cell holding the old man. While the person heads upstairs the rest of us distracts them.” Wendy whispered. “So who is going to be the bait?”

Everyone looked toward soos.

“What? Wait…” soos countered “why do i have to do it?”

Wendy just signed, rolling her eyes. “Because we said so, and you're tiny you can slip by unnoticed even if they look at your direction.”

Soos groaned. “Fine…”

“Now everyone, get stuff to throw and on my mark…. Now!!” 

There was a crash from the opposite wall like the ceiling collapsed. The kids both jumped out of there skins. But not one of them saw a little hammer running behind them and up the staircase. 

“What the hickerdoodle was that??” Mabel gasped.

“It looks like a whole bunch of stuff was thrown against the wall.” Dipper observed, not buying it. 

“Maybe this place is haunted??!!” 

“You inbasels, you guys were only supposed to throw it one at a time, and super small objects.” Wendy command. “I live with idiots.”

As soon as she said this soos started making noises, banging against the walls as he went up.

mabel went immediately to dipper, scared. 

“This place is definitely haunted.” 

“Now, wait it's probably nothing, like maybe the ceiling caved in or something, this place does look really old? Shall we go and see?” 

“Yeah, okay let's go” 

They went up the staircase dipper in front holding mabel's hand. “Hello. Is anyone here? Hello!” Dipper shouted. They didn't realize the hammer in the hole where a candle would go. They'd almost reached the top when they heard a weak coughing. The two of them shared a glance and approached cautiously, still holding hands. When they got to the top they were relieved to find mcgucket, but not so to find that he was behind bars.

“Mcgucket!!!” They both ran to him, glad to see he was alive.

“Dipper! Mabel!!” The inventor gasped. “What're you two doin here!?”

Mabel ran to him holding his hands between the bars of the prison. “We came looking for you!! You were gone too long!! We knew something was wrong!”

“What the heck happened?” Dipper asked. “We got to get you outta here!”

“no you two. There's not time fer that, you gotta get outta here!! Just leave me!” Mcgucket urged them, coughing.

“What are you talking about?! Of course we won't leave without you! And your sick you will die here if we don't get you out!” Mabel insisted.

“Dont worry ‘bout me, i'm workin’ on something t’help me escape!” The old man demanded. “Just leave before he gets her’!” 

“He? He who?” Dipper ignored him. “There's someone living here? Who?”

“IM the one livin’ here, you little thieves!” A deep, rough voice growled behind them.

The young twins turned slowly around to find a hulking beast looming in the shadows behind them. Dipper instinctively stepped between it and his sister, throwing a protective arm in front of her.

“Wh-who are you?” The boy demanded, he said trying to keep the terrified waver out of his voice, and failing, “wh-why do you want him?”

“This is my castle” the shadowy figure growled back. “I'm the master of this castle and this yahoo there thinks he can just waltz right in and stay for the night without payin` for a room or nothing! He's gonna stay here until he works off his debt! Cause that's how real life works kiddos!!”

“Who cares about debt?? Hes going to die if he doesn't find a doctor!!” mabel shouted back.

“Well if he shouldn't have trespass here” the figure shouted back. “It's not my problem”

Dipper's mind was racing. They had to get mcgucket out of here no matter what.He could only come up with one solution. And if his plan worked they will be able to find out what happened to this castle, and maybe their last remaining family. He looked at mabel and they both had a understanding.

“Well what if we worked off his debt” 

“What?” the master grunted in surprise.

“We will work off his debt on one condition that you let him go!” 

The shape stared at them “you will do that for this old knock?”

They both nodded.

“Wait.. step into the light” mabel muttered.

The shadowy figure stepped into the light to reveal a huge beast covered in silvery fur, sharp claws and a face resembling a gargoyle. The beast of gravity falls. “You two do realize if you do, you're gonna have to commit to staying here in the castle, no getting out of it”

“Woah” dipper gasped.

“The legends were true then!” mabel whispered in awe.

“No kids i'm not worth it, please there just children-” mcgucket insisted.

“Can it” the beast roared back at him, “ so twerps do we have a deal”

Dipper gulped down everything, his instincts, his fears and stretched out his hand, “deal”

“Deal” mabel put in, sticking out her own hand.

The beast's huge paw engulfed both their hands as he shook it, “deal”

He marched forward to unlock the prison doors.

“No, no don't do this please, nobody will care if im gone, dont-” mcgucket begged, but got caught off from the beast scooping him up with one paw and carried him out of the dungeon.

“Wait! Can we at least say goodbye?” mabel pleaded, but the beast ignored her. Dragging him out of the castle and pushed the man into a beat up carriage.

“Please, they're just kids, let `em go!” mcgucket insisted one last time.

“Get yourself a doctor, get better, don't waste what they are giving to you!” the beast roared at him. The carriage stirred, rolling away on its own, with the old man locked inside.

As the beast watched the carriage roll away, his eyes grew sad. Welp, there he goes. He seemed like with his smarts he might've been able to break the curse. The man even seemed to know him, but he had no idea who he was. Maybe he does know him? He does seem like he can't remember his past, or who he is for that matter.

Oh well, it's for the best, either way. he thought to himself. Guy did seemed like he needed a doctor in any case.

Great now he has to deal with two kids! He doesn't even know how to! What is he going to do?! Hopefully the others will help. Gosh this has been a long day, i'm ready for a nap. He lowed back in at a daze not even noticing the bouncing hammer at his feet.

“Hey, uh, boss question?”

“What!!!??” he roared angrily. 

“Well, now that we have two little dudes running around, um, i thought maybe you should control your temper a little?” 

“And why should i even bother with that!?”

“Well, uh,” he was thinking how to explain that he would care, “it's the right thing to do?” he shrugged.

The beast snorted at him and continued down the hallway back up to the dungeon. Where he found the boy trying to console his crying sister.

“We didn't even got a chance to say goodbye…” she sobbed.

“Don't worry we will get through this, together, like always.” he assured her.

Feeling awkward and sad to see them like that, the beast cleared his throat to get their attention. It ended up sounding like a angry wolf. They both gasped at him in fear.He really needs to work on that if he is going to be living with two kids, don't want to scare them any more.

“Uh, c`mon let's get you two to your room.” he grunted, already going toward it.

“You mean we aren't staying in the dungeon?” dipper asked.

“Do you want to?” the beast chuckled.

“No” the twins said in unison.

“Then follow me”

“Hah, thinking i'm gonna make some kids sleep in a dungeon” he chuckled as they started walking towards their destination. “What do i look like a monster?” they just stared at him, fearful. “Get it, cause i'm a monster? Ya know?” nothing. Nothing at all. They didn't dare say anything. He sighed dejectedly. 

What was he thinking? Making jokes when they just lost their protector, father? I don't know. These kids was clearly terrified of him. What was he trying to get them to like him? That is never going to happen.

The trip was silent for a little bit, until a hammer ran beside him. 

“Dude, no offense but you are terrible at this.” soos informed him.

The beast turned around, realizing the kids were a little behind.

“I know.” he hissed through clenched teeth. “Help me here, ok?”

“Try making them feel like home here. Invite them to dinner or something”

“Right.. Right okay.” he looked behind him to find them wandering dangerously close toward the west wing. “Hey, keep away from there!” he shouted. “Just follow me, you bedroom is this way!”

The two of them jumped, clutching each other.”why, whats over there?” his curiosity getting the better of him.

“None of your business!that area is forbidden!!” the beast bellowed. The kids gulped, stepping back a little. They continued down the hall to a nice bedroom with a balcony window. “So uh..” he looked at soos, he rolling his eyes and motioning forward. “If there's anything you need, just ask. Make yourselves at home. Dinner's at six. Be there or no food.” 

He slammed the door, engulfing the twins in darkness. There was only one bed, but it was huge, the biggest they have ever seen. Mabel flopped down on it and began to cry again. Dipper hugged her, trying to be brave for both of them. But he was barely able to conceal his tears.

 

Gideon sat in the local tavern, trying not to show his disappointment, but failing.

“I can't believe she rejected me in front of everyone like that!” he wined. “ i ain't never been more humiliated in my life!”

“Gideon you gonna move on” ghost eyes informed him. “ there are plenty more girls out there that would love to date you!” 

“But none of them are mabel” the boy wined.

“Y’ want some ice cream?” 

“What would be the point? Notin` going to make me feel better. I'm disgraceful.”

Ghost eyes signed and cleared his throat “gosh, gideon, it disturbed me to see you so down in t-”

“No singing, ghost eyes, please im not in the mood”

“Look gideon, all im saying is you're the best looking, most talented,most amazing, and most richest person in town! You can't let just one girl's rejection get you down like this!”

“I don't want to get over her! I don't want anyone else!” the boy yelled angrily. “I sweared mabel pines will be mine one day and i will make sure of it! But what will get her to be mine..”

Convincingly, right at that moment, the door was kicked open. Old man mcgucket stumbled in, coughing and hacking weakly.

“H-help! Help me! Y` gotta help me!” he pleaded, coughing. The people in the tavern just stared at him like some mangy dog just limped in. “h- he's got `em! Please!”

“Who's got what now?” gideon asked, not really paying much attention.

“The beast! The beast of gravity falls castle!!” the old man cried out. “Hes got both of them! Dipper and mabel! He-he's got `em!” he broke down in a coughing fit.

“Oh sure!!” one of the cavern goers laughed, “ a big old beast with huge claws and a mounsours snoot, with huge teeth, right?”

“Yeah, a-an` huge horns!” mcgucket elaborated.

The people in the tavern all laughed hysterically. “Crazy old mcgucket” one hooted, “never know what will come out of his mouth next!!”

“No, please! Y`gonna believe me! They will die there!” mcgucket begged them.

One of the ladies who ran the tavern, a kindly old lady, led him out gently, “come along fiddleford, let's go see a doctor about that cough”

“B-but-”

“Please stop bothering the customers.”

Gideon watched them go thoughtfully. An idea formed in his mind. “Gravity falls castle, he? Ghost eyes come with me, i think i'm going to help him”

 

After a while mabel stopped crying and fell asleep.dipper was about to drift off to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” dipper yawning.

“My names wendy, i work here.” a girl's voice said from the other side of the door. “We just wanted to come to check up on you guys”

“People actually work here?” dipper wondered out loud, as he opened the door. An axe and a guitar walked in. “what???”

“Whats happening” the guitar mumbled.

“Ohmygosh!” the boy stepped back “ho-how is this possible??!!”

“Are you...magic?!” mabel woke up from the commotion, gasping in awe.

“Duh!!” the dresser from across the room said with a rough voice, “people don't go turning into talking objects now do they?”

“Wow!” Mabel grinned “A magic, talking dresser!”

“I'm grenada!!” the dresser said cheerfully.

“And a magic axe!” 

“Yep” wendy replied.

“And.. what are you supposed to be a goth… thing?”

“Um.. i'm a guitar, gosh” the guitar corrected her,rolling his eyes.

“What happened to you all?” dipper asked.

All the objects looked at each other, “we probably shouldn't tell you that, we might get in trouble if we do.”

“Why?”

“It might not be our place to tell you that.”

“Why?”

“WE JUST CAN'T TELL YOU ALRIGHT?!!!” the guitar shouted, everyone looked at him.

“What?”

“Sorry about him, he's rude.” wendy said hitting him. 

“Ow!!”

silence fell for a little bit.

“We think what you two did was very brave,” wendy said “it's been awhile since someone has stood up to him”

“We all think so” grenda muttered.

“Yeah, well what will bravery do?” dipper mumbled, “we lost everything, our father, our dreams”

Mabel started stifling again at the mention of mcgucket. 

“We just want to be alone.” dipper, muttered, looked away.

“Oh, yes of course you would want to, we are sorry, we've got to tend to dinner anyways, you guys get ready for dinner.” wendy said very suddenly. She crocked her blade around robbies neck and pulled him along with her.

“Well now, what do you guys wanna wear for dinner” grenda asked. She popped out a bright pink dress. “Ohmygosh mabel you will look adorable in this dress!!”

“I'm not really hungry.” mabel said looking out the window.

“What about you, dipper?” grenda asked. “I bet i have something for you.” 

“No, thanks. We aren't going to dinner.” 

“Uh, are you two sure you don't wanna go to dinner?” the dresser asked nervously.

There was just silence in response

 

“Ok, when they come in what do you do?” soos asked.

“I control my temper” the beast groaned.

“And you smile, come on show me your smile”

The beast pulled back his lips to show off his terrifying row of pointy teeth.

“Might wanna tone it down a bit..” the hammer advised.

He relaxed his mouth a little, leaving a few less pointing teeth out.

“Uh never mind the smile.” soos decided. “And finally n-”

The monster grumbled rolling his eyes, “ look, i don't think that wil-”

“What is it??”

“Ugh. no old man jokes.” the beast grimaced.

“There we are! And look here they are!” the door opened to reveal wendy.

“Well where are they?” the monster asked.

“Um.. well now you see… um...they aren't coming” wendy muttered under her breath.

“what!??” the monster roared. “No, they have to come!!!” he ran up the stairs to the twins bedroom.

“No!!! Boss, stop!!” soos and wendy hopped after the beast.

“You two come outta there or i'll come in after you!!!”

“Were not coming!!” the boy said, what was his name again dip... dip- something.

“Were on a hunger strike!!!” the girl yelled.

The beast raised a paw to break down the door.

“No!! Dude!! You are trying to be nice, remember?” soos trying to stop him.

“Wh-bu- they're the ones who`re being difficul`!!!”

“They're kids remember?? You have to be gentle with them.” wendy said.

“Ugh!! Would you come to dinner?” the beast said, calmer.

“No you have to use the magic word” the hammer instructed.

“No i am not using that word”

“Come on you have to or they won't think it over will you two?”

“Nope!” mabel yelled.

“Fine. would you p-ple-please come to dinner with me”

“It takes a lot out of him to say please” wendy advised.

The kids whispered to each other behind the door, but thanks to his huge ears, the beast was able to hear them anyways.

“What do you think dipper? He did said please”

“No! Mabel he is a bad guy! He kidnapped mcgucket and locked him in a dungeon! We just have to work here long enough to pay off his dumb dept and find what our parents meant when they left us, then we leave. We got no reason to do anything this jerk wants!”

“Okay, yeah! Alright!” she agreed.

“No thanks!” they yelled at the door.

“Grrrr, fine!” the monster exploded, “you two can starve for all i care!” he stormed off with a huge huff.

The beast ran all the way to his bedroom. Everything in here was destroyed by his many fits of rage , except one table holding a book, next to a tall window. On the table, under a clear dome of glass, sat a red book with a large, polished gold handprint etched into the cover. There was two things odd with it, one was the hand had 6 fingers rather than the normal 5, the second was in place of the polished reflection was a image of a man. This man had a strong jaw and cleft chin, a large nose, and brown eyes. The same earthy brown as the beast. these eyes were looking upon the beast was confusion.

He calmed down a little when he saw the man, looking at his feet. “Uh.. it's been a long day. You are not going to believe this.” 

The reflection looked even more confused.

“So, uh, you may have noticed there has been a lot more commotion around here the past couple of days. We've had more trespassers in the past two days then we had in years!”

The man nodded.

“So first this old coot shows up and won't pay for the night, right?. Then a couple of kids come to find him and they say they'll work off his debt. But now they won't come to dinner and i even said ‘that’ word. What do they want me to do beg?!”

The reflection nodded again, this time with a smile on his face, trying not to laugh.

“What??!! Shut up!!!” he carefully lifted the glass dome and delicately grasped the book, being careful not to scratch or tear the pages. “Show me the kids.”

The image in the polished gold hand changed to show the boy sitting on the bed, deep in thought. Beside him sat his sister, who was talking to the dresser.

“Is it really scary working for a big scary beast like that?”

“Oh the boss isn't that bad!” grenda assured her. “He just doesn't really like new people, he puts up this whole ferocious monster act, but inside he is a big softy! He wouldn't hurt- well i take that back, he will fight somebody but only if they ask for it”

“He seems like he hates me” dipper muttered. Mabel nodded beside him.

The beast set down the book,not looking at the man, “why do i care what these children think of me? I'm just fooling myself, they will only see me as a monster, nothing more, nothing less.” he laid down his head in defeat. As he did a page drifted off the book.

The man in the book could do nothing to help, he tried to get his attention, but nothing. He looked down in sadness.


End file.
